User talk:Countess Terra
Countess Terra, Your BioWare forum posts are always so informative; thanks for joining us! -- Alec Usticke 12:24, 2 January 2006 (PST) Vampiric regeneration *The article looks great, thanks. I made some minor formatting changes, but the article is very clear explaining how it works. Thanks! -- Alec Usticke 12:29, 2 January 2006 (PST) Armor check penalty *Maximum dexterity bonus looks great. Any chance you want to do armor check penalty too? *hint hint* :) -- Alec Usticke 16:02, 3 January 2006 (PST) *Thanks. Looks great. -- Alec Usticke 17:40, 3 January 2006 (PST) Article names and capitalization *CT, thanks for your additions, but please note NWNWiki:Manual of style#Article names: Only the first word of an article (and section) names should be capitalized unless it's a proper noun. For example, Prestige class not Prestige Class. This allows other articles to link to the page without needing to capitalize. We didn't do a good job following this rule when NWNWiki was started, but we're trying to enforce it for all new content. I'll move the articles you added. -- Alec Usticke 18:21, 3 January 2006 (PST) Feats *What of feats with mutliple sections? I was basing my structure partially off the Arcane Archer class. --Countess Terra 18:23, 3 January 2006 (PST) *What do you mean by multiple sections? If you want to see examples of proper layouts, check out NWN2Wiki. We've done a much better jobs of following a consistent format there. I'd like to go back and fix all the current articles on NWNWiki, but the number is daunting. -- Alec Usticke 18:28, 3 January 2006 (PST) *Nevermind, I was thinking of feats like Strike from the Void. --Countess Terra 18:30, 3 January 2006 (PST) *Thanks. I know you're probably ready to strangle me, but we've learned a lot of tricks over the past few months that make life easier. If I knew then, what I know now.... :) -- Alec Usticke 18:33, 3 January 2006 (PST) *No worries, consistency is a good thing and either way the content is the same. ^_^ --Countess Terra 18:35, 3 January 2006 (PST) Sysop *Congratulations, Countess Terra, you have been made a sysop. Thanks for agreeing to help out. -- Alec Usticke 15:01, 5 January 2006 (PST) Wikilink tip *Perhaps you picked this up already, but you can pluralize a wikilink by putting the 'S' (or other suffix) outside the brackets. For example, domains gives domains, which links to domain. I saw you were entering domains -- that format is only necessary for words that don't have a straight suffix -- for example, elves. Just an FYI. Thanks for your contributions!!! -- Alec Usticke 01:52, 7 January 2006 (PST) *Thanks for the fix on the BoW page. Would I be annoying if I pointed out that Pick pocketing could be written as Pick pocketing --> Pick pocketing. -- Alec Usticke 14:42, 10 January 2006 (PST) *Quite the opposite really. I figured out the "s" before after seeing it used (brainfarted and forgot to use it though), but the "ing" is news to me. ^_^ --Countess Terra 15:43, 10 January 2006 (PST) *Or how about User:Countess Terracottasupercalifragilisticexpialidocious? :) -- Alec Usticke 17:25, 10 January 2006 (PST) *Youlittleskunk. ^_~ --Countess Terra 17:32, 10 January 2006 (PST)